Wrong lovers
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto llega al departamento cansado de su trabajo y harto de su prometida. Esta decidido a olvidarlo todo después de un baño y sueño reconfortante, pero cuando ingresa a su habitación se topa con una de las más vividas de sus ilusiones: Una mujer desnuda en su cama, una ninfa que tal vez es la respuesta a sus pesares... o no.


.

.

.

_**Wrong lovers**_

_._

_._

Agotado, con los hombros tensos y los labios apretados Naruto Uzumaki se desplaza con desgano y verdaderamente molesto, su trabajo demandante lo sofoca y más aun su prometida quien no ha dejado de llamarlo este día por cualquier tontería.

Decidió contraer nupcias con ella pues, lo crean o no, es una chica lo suficientemente inteligente, se hizo la sumisa y es absolutamente grandiosa en la cama, sus largos cabellos oscuros y su piel blanca lo embrujaron, Hinata dista mucho ahora de esa prometida de ensueño, se ha puesto neurótica e imposible, no creía capas que una mujer cambie ha tal velocidad abrumadora.

Ella es quisquillosa, ahora lo sabe, no quiere una fiesta poco "digna" (es decir simple) ahora se entera, no desea en absoluto saber nada de su "amigos" pues son unos "callejeros" según ella, cosa que carece de verdad, todos son abogados de la misma firma que la suya, sin querer o queriendo, Naruto aun duda, ella también lo ofende.

Así que solo olvida a su bipolar novia, aunque le da un escalofrió ante la idea de recordar que no responderle los mensajes significara una guerra que probablemente pierda, él es muy maleable y ella utiliza eso a su ventaja.

Su hogar, un departamento amplio y algo lujoso, esta con las luces totalmente apagadas y él se pregunta el presunto motivo por el cual su hermanastro Sasuke un no llega, es absolutamente insólito.

Se afloja la corbata, se bate el prolijo peinado y lanza su maleta en uno de los tantos sofás. Decidido a tomar un baño relajante y dormir como un tronco, camina presuroso a su cuarto, ya tendrá tiempo más tarde de analizar el extraño retraso de su ordenado y metódico hermanastro, espera nada más que sea un simple trabajo que surge de improvisto y lo retenga más tiempo del necesario.

Al abrir la puerta de paleto no hace ningún sonido extraño, sin embargo se queda asombrado por lo que deslumbra, como si descubriese antes sus ojos una habitación nueva y rara.

En su cama se encuentra unas de las mejores apariciones del mundo: el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Y no cualquier mujer, piensa, una ninfa que no se le hace justicia por ninguna fantasía suya que imaginara, de piel cremosa y blanca que le incitan a relamerse los labios. Sus piernas delgadas que parecen largas, sinuosas y bien proporcionadas y su sexo expuesto con agraciados vellos pelirrojos. La mirada de Naruto, que no escatima en perderse detalles, llega a la pequeña cintura coronada con unos senos redondos, de los tamaños exactos y deliciosos, sus pezones le hacen apretar los dientes y su sexo se ha hinchado con la velocidad en que se enciende la pólvora.

El cegador flash, acompañado con un "click" lo despierta del sueño en que se embebe con doloroso y excitante ahincó.

—Tenemos visitas, cariño — promulga la varonil e intensa voz detrás de la cámara — Me disculpo, hermano. Ciertamente supuse que hoy verías a Hinata.

Sasuke sale de su lugar, ignorando apropósito el hecho de tener a una exquisita mujer tendida en la cama de su hermano.

No está desnudo, para la suerte de Naruto, quien se ha quedado mudo y no puede hilar frases coherentes en su cabeza para luego reproducirlas a viva voz, solo mira a su hermano tratando de comprender la situación.

Obviamente está en medio de una sesión fotográfica, el detalle radica en que ni la chica es modelo y ni Sasuke es fotógrafo, es más, él tiene un rubro muy diferente, Sasuke Uchiha es detective privado.

Con un rostro divertido Sasuke camina hasta una cómoda que tiene unas bebida sobre la misma y de la bandeja de plata toma la botella cubica y lo vierte delicadamente en dos vasos de vidrio con hielo.

—Te ves consternado. Ten, bebe un poco — le ofreció el vaso de coñac que se sirvió hace momentos — Naruto, tómalo. Tu rostro esta más impactado de lo que debería. Es solo una mujer.

¿_Solo_ una mujer? Impacta esas tres simples y llanas palabras en la cabeza de Naruto, como si se tratase de un anuncio de neón.

—En eso diferimos — susurro y carraspeo, obligándose a hablar claro — Es una diosa — miro a su hermano y pronto se sintió mal — Discúlpame, yo saldré y dejare que terminen tu novia y tú…

—Él no es mi novio — Naruto sintió sus músculos tensándose al oír la suave voz de la ninfa.

Ella lo mira avergonzada, ahora se ha puesto de rodillas y sentado en sus pantorrillas, su cabello, de un tono más claro que el rojo, se desliza sobre sus senos, cubriendo su abdomen y se queda justo sobre sus caderas. La aprecia con verdadero ahincó, sus ojos verdes se notan cristalizados, llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Demasiada belleza para una sola mujer, se repite en su cabeza Naruto, es demasiado verla en mi cama y tan disponible para mí.

—Eso es doloroso, cariño —le reclama fingidamente Sasuke, dando un trago a la bebida que no acepto Naruto —Pero es cierto, no somos pareja...aún. Ella es, como explicarlo, una amiga especial.

— ¿Él es mi prueba? — la ninfa le habla a Sasuke — Es muy atractivo —susurra escondiendo sus labios con sus delgados dedos, y ahora se nota que una tela de tono rosa pálido envuelve sus muñecas.

Sasuke, inesperadamente, sonríe. Naruto se aseguro de grabar esa imagen, Sasuke casi nunca sonríe, o llama cariño a una mujer, o bebe coñac en un día laboral como lo es hoy, lunes.

Ciertamente ella tiene ese poder sobre su hermanastro y no lo culpa, él está decidido a hacer lo que ella desee con tal de poder besarla ahora mismo.

—No lo es… pero que grosero de mi parte no introducirlos. Sakura, él es mi hermanastro Naruto Uzumaki— fue hasta ella y poso su mano sobre su hombro desnudo — Y ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Un placer — resolvió decir con la voz ronca un excitado el bloqueado rubio.

—Mi placer —tercio con una sonrisa y levantando la cabeza, dejando en evidencia como le impacta la situación, ya que sus mejillas no le dan un respiro, se enrojecía tanto que hasta el puente su nariz toma el tono rosáceo. Sakura o ninfa, como Naruto prefiere encasillarla, se nota avergonzada hasta la médula, pero de una manera morbosamente sublime y encantador.

Recuerda en un flash a su prometida, quien presentaba los mismo primeros síntomas, pero como si de un demonio se tratase, ella pronto se transmuto en un ser exigente,la Hinata sonrojada solo duro el tiempo suficiente para engatusarlo y tenerlo acostumbrado a ella. No recordó que su sonrojo fuese tan pronunciado o que le sentara tan bien como a Sakura, pero...

Pronto ladeo el rostro, debe mantener la cabeza fría, está en un situación rara y debe salir de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Yo aprecio la visión y la encuentro sublime, pero ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí Sasuke? — Naruto es un ferviente defensor de la verdad, no por nada se había hecho abogado, pero este caso lo supera, y también se recuerda que no está en el trabajo sino en su hogar, lugar donde piensa que puede desligarse de aquellos deberes.

—Hago lo que cualquier hombre haría si una hermosa mujer le pide su ayuda — Su hermanastro rápido camina hacia la silla donde dejo la cámara y toma un sobre de tono mostaza.

Mira el sobre y se lo avienta a Naruto.

— ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?

—Míralo— Sasuke se aproxima a Sakura y le besa la mejilla, susurrándole cosas que Naruto no alcanza a escuchar.

Se dice que son confidencias de amantes, pues ella se ha puesto nerviosa y el acto reflejo del sonrojo empapa su rostro.

Por Dios, piensa Naruto, si solo pudieran hacer mío esos sonrojos.

Abofeteándose rápido mentalmente por la idea, nunca pensó así por nadie, ni su novia.

Abre sin parsimonia y saca unas fotografías de una mujer sosa y aburrida, el pelo en un moño, la expresión de haber bebido leche agria y la ropa más anticuada de la década. Definitivamente, al mirar el rostro, es el del Sakura, aun así de esa forma poco atractiva su rostro no pierde encanto.

—Sakura no me creyó cuando le dije que es hermosa y que quiero salir con ella—explica, como si eso justificara tenerla desnuda, atada y en su cama— Le dije que me diera un mes para demostrarle lo contrario y tú, Naruto, has llegado en el momento propicio a pesar de no estar en mis planes. Apuesto lo que sea que tus pantalones estén tensos se deben por motivos muy diferentes a lo que piensa mi musa.

Naruto se avergonzó, su excitación creció y trato de no verse tan pervertido como creía.

—Yo… yo— por Dios, él está tartamudo, se veía lamentable con sus veintisiete años encima.

—Ella piensa que es la moda que se impone—terció Sasuke, continuando su monologo con diversión— Espero que como hombre justo digas la verdad ¿Es la moda?

Aunque la pregunta permanece en el aire por unos segundos, Naruto pronto niega con la cabeza, él aún está en el portal de su dormitorio expectante a todo.

—Estás excitado—le dice ella de pronto, como si tuviera que constarse— Ven—le susurra y lo llama con la mirada.

Naruto camina lento, no puede creer que esa preciosa ninfa lo atraiga como una mosca a una terrible trampa de luz, aunque no le importaría morir si es entre sus manos.

Sakura toma su rostro y cuando llega y le deposita un suave beso en sus labios, él corresponde también lentamente, no quiere asustarla y hacerla enojar por nada en este mundo.

—Bien— menciona ella con los ojos cerrados—Suave y dulce. Son feas las comparaciones, pero Sasuke cuando me besa es rudo y sus labios siempre saben a cosas fuertes como café o alcohol.

Un "Tks" resuena en el dormitorio.

—Es por tu culpa, cariño. Visitarme en mi hora de descanso en el trabajo y venir aquí cuando estoy pensando en ti despierta todos mis sentidos—Sasuke se acerca haciendo un lado a Naruto por su simple presencia—Especialmente el salvaje.

Eso le molesta sin explicarse la razón, Sakura es de su hermano. Si tan solo él la hubiese conocido primero… ella seria suya.

Ella rió y su maravillosa sinfonía se desparramo por la habitación, no era de un timbre elevado como su prometida Hinata que descubrió luego de meses saliendo ya que ella casi nunca reía, Sakura más bien era dulce y acompasado.

—Solo dos meses más, amor—le contesta Sakura a su hermanastro y Naruto lo observa con los ojos desorbitados.

Es el fin, piensa como si alguna vez él hubiese tenido una oportunidad, ella está enamorada: "amor" no es una palabras que usas con cualquiera ¡Yo ni lo uso con mi prometida!, se grita mentalmente.

—Yo me voy—repone molesto y cabreado, con ganas de tomar en algún bar de mala muerte en este instante, al sentirse ignorado por los enamorados y por su implacable descubrimiento: desea arrebatarle esa ninfa a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿No te agrada nuestra compañía?—replica preocupada la ninfa— Lo sabía Sasuke, te lo dije. No le agrade desde un principio— mira con dolor a su amante y esté bufa a lo bajo.

¿Puede ser más hermosa y berrinchuda? Naruto no sale de su asombro, la desea tanto que le duele ser dejado de lado en un momento de la conversación, tanto así es su deseo que da dos pasos largos y le imposta sus labios de manera brusca y con su lengua delinea sus dientes, dejando sin aire a Sakura.

—Es urgente que salga si no quieres que te haga el amor ahora. No me importaría morir en manos de mi hermano, pero si me importa tus pensamientos hacia mí. No me tientes, ninfa.

La expresión de asombro no salió de Sasuke en mucho tiempo, no espero que Naruto reaccionara, solo pensó que le daría unas palabras de aliento y saldría con amabilidad. Y pensar que se quedaron en este dormitorio porque a Sakura le agrado más que el suyo, él reacciono celoso, pero con cautela.

—No puedes tocarla más que eso, Naruto. Ni yo puedo—camino frente a él y acaricio el rostro de su musa con vehemencia—Te ha tomado por sorpresa por eso te lo perdono—murmuro él para Sakura— la clase de seducción acaba ahora.

Clase de seducción, como bien le oyó Naruto, es una clase para que la ninfa de esta historia se desinhiba de la vergüenza que siente al tener su cuerpo expuesto, Sasuke le explico que su cuerpo es solo piel y que la conexión con el alma es lo que lo hace tan vergonzoso, Sasuke quiere que su alma le pertenezca y apropiándose de su desnudes es solo unos de los pasos para conquistar a este diamante no pulido, la ama desde que la vio ataviada con esa ropa ridícula y sin embargo le pareció ser la mujer más sexy del lugar.

Claro que esta opinión no fue igual para su compañero de trabajo con quien la vio por primera vez, ni ningún otro hombre, lo que le proporciona ventaja, nadie tocaría lo suyo y cuando sea absolutamente suya le mostraría al mundo lo que se perdió y jamás obtendrán.

Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no está de acuerdo, y como todas las ocasiones, él no se le puede negar, ella también es lista, sabe que él la ama aun sin decirlo nunca.

—Bésame, Sasuke.

Él lo hace, lento al recordarse borrarle de la memoria el beso de Naruto y luego más veloz y por el mismo propósito. Al separarse no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho, ella queda atonda y con los labios rojos.

Unos segundos después de estabilizarse Sakura toma una decisión que congela el tiempo y el momento:

—Quiero que los dos me besen—esto tensa cada musculo de los oyentes—Solo por hoy —los mira de manera suplicante—solo por hoy—recalca.

Ella es egoísta, le encanta ambos, ama a Sasuke pero ese lado tierno y cuidadoso de Naruto le atrae tanto que le duele pensar que nunca probara más besos suyos.

Los malo es que ella solo piensa en besos... y los hermanos piensan en más que eso.

Ellos se miran un largo minuto, analizando la situación. Ambos son hombres hechos y derechos, mayores de veintisiete años. Saben que está mal y que saldrán personas lastimadas, pero no se pueden negar a esos ojos verdes que los analiza con profundidad.

Después de un tiempo y una larga comunicación de miradas entre los hermanos, Sasuke decide que este es el momento perfecto para llevar las cosas en otro nivel y satisfacer de paso una fantasía suya.

—Cariño, hoy te enseñaremos lo que es el placer—le ronronea Sasuke, aceptando— Así que se buena y tiéndete en la cama y levanta las mano sobre tu cabeza.

Naruto solo se acerca y se quita la corbata y el saco, mientras ve como ella obedece.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?— esta confundido, pero poco reacio a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Yo sí, la amo—admite por primera vez en susurro y mirando a su hermano—¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro Naruto?

—Totalmente, la deseo— No titubeo al responder en seguida.

Luego de unos segundos Sasuke añade:

—Bien, antes debo advertirte que ella es menor—el rostro de su hermano se quiebra, pero solo unos segundos— Dos meses y cumple dieciocho, será intocable para ti desde ese momento, pues será mi esposa.

A Naruto no le importa, solo quiere el ahora. Tendrá a Sakura, luego se lo arrebatara de sus manos, pero eso será en el futuro y mientras tanto quiere hacer que esta dulce ninfa saboreé el placer del orgasmo.

—Eso está bien para mí— miente, cerrando la puerta y sumando el primer gemido de la noche.

Los tres saben que meterse en este terrible triangulo llevara disputas y corazones rotos, pero quien sabe, tal vez terminen por tener otra nueva exploración de placeres con fines académicos para la dulce ninfa en un futuro no tan lejano.

…

_¡Oh, placeres de la vida! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Este fue un one shot que hice para un concurso, el primer concurso que participe._

_Esta es la versión original, para el concurso tuve que condensarlo en 2000 palabras, un reto difícil ya que perdía encanto al sacar párrafos, pero ahora lo subo como lo escribí._

_No gane el concurso, pero me divertí escribiendo y participando._

_Quería compartirlo con ustedes, déjenme su opinión con un comentario._

_AH! No olviden votar en mi perfil que historia quieren que siga, me encantaría conocer más las necesidades de mis lectoras, son mi motor, siempre se los digo._

_También si lees por primera vez algo mío te invito a que entres en mi perfil y leas las sinopsis de diferentes historias, cada una es diferente así que algo te terminara gustando._

_Gracias por todo._

_Besos._

_Paz_

_:)_


End file.
